leggy_subspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leggymon
Welcome to the world of Leggymon! My name is Professor Butterflybush! People call me the leggymon professor! This world is inhabited by creatures called Leggymon, which are leggies bred with no other purpose then to battle each other special leggies which are much smaller then normal leggies. They can evolve, learn new attacks, have abilities, and the rest. Now, tell me, are you a boy or a girl? ... Just kidding, I have eyes! Now, pick your starter! The Starter Trio Name: Eggber Typing: Fire Ability: Blaze (Hidden: Aftermath) Leggydex Entry: It often sheds the orbs around it's neck. People who have mistaken these orbs for eggs will have an unpleasant surprise when they explode in their face. Moveset: Ember, Egg Bomb, Baby-Doll Eyes Original Species: Eggies --- Name: Jollicule Typing: Water Ability: Torrent (Hidden: Pickup) Leggydex Entry: A friendly pokemon, it likes giving gifts to friends. To keep them from being damaged, it packages them in bubbles of water. Moveset: Bubble, Present, Charm Original Species: Eggnogies --- Name: Stikick Typing: Grass Ability: Overgrow (Hidden: Reckless) Leggydex Entry: What appears to be white wool is actually a bush growing on it's body. When it is angry, the bush grows poisonous berries. Moveset: Leafage, Poison Powder, Growl Original Species: Leggies --- Have you picked your starter yet? Well hopefully you have, because I'm about to send you out into the untamed wilderness. Just take some equipment first so I don't get sued for your untimely demise. You recieved a Leggydex! You recieved Leggyballs 10x! Now get out or I kick you out. Locations #Blossom Town (Starting Area) #Route 1 #Route 2 #Route 3 #Petal Path #Route 4 #Route 5 #Route 6 #Corolla Town #Ground Type Leggymon Gym (More to be added.) Leggydex Name: Eggber Typing: Fire Ability: Blaze (Hidden: Aftermath) Leggydex Entry: It often sheds the orbs around it's neck. People who have mistaken these orbs for eggs will have an unpleasant surprise when they explode in their face. Moveset: Ember, Egg Bomb, Baby-Doll Eyes Original Species: Eggies Located: Unknown --- Name: Jollicule Typing: Water Ability: Torrent (Hidden: Pickup) Leggydex Entry: A friendly pokemon, it likes giving gifts to friends. To keep them from being damaged, it packages them in bubbles of water. Moveset: Bubble, Present, Charm Original Species: Eggnogies Located: Unknown --- Name: Stikick Typing: Grass Ability: Overgrow (Hidden: Reckless) Leggydex Entry: What appears to be white wool is actually a bush growing on it's body. When it is angry, the bush grows poisonous berries. Moveset: Leafage, Poison Powder, Growl Original Species: Leggies Located: Unknown --- Name: Feathflutt Typing: Normal/Flying Ability: Keen Eye, Limber (Hidden: Speed Boost) Leggydex Entry: It's body is mostly feathers and bones. Do to this, it is very light and can easily dodge attacks. Moveset: Peck, Gust, Silver Wind Original Species: Featheggies Located: Route 1, Route 2, Petal Path --- Name: Summstorm Typing: Electric/Flying Ability: Keen Eye, Limber (Hidden: Speed Boost) Leggydex Entry: The evolved form of Feathflutt. It's cloud-like wool conducts electricity. Moveset: Spark, Razor Wind, Rain Dance Original Species: Mythical Thunder Leggy Located: Route 6 (rare), Petal Path --- Name: Monini Typing: Normal Ability: Cute Charm, Klutz (Hidden: Cheek Pouch) Leggydex Entry: Originally found only in captivity, it now dominates most of the land. Moveset: Charm, Growl, Bite Original Species: Friendleggy Located: Route 1, Route 2, Route 3, Route 4 (rare) --- Name: Tricail Typing: Normal/Dark Ability: Cute Charm, Strong Jaw (Hidden: Cheek Pouch) Leggydex Entry: The evolved form of Monini. It convinces other pokemon to give it their berries. Moveset: Covet, Switcheroo, Bug Bite Original Species: Weaseleggy Located: Route 4, Route 5, Route 6 Gym Leaders To be (quickly) added. Notes This is based off the Spinnymon roleplay from the SpinnyBoizAJ Wiki, so credit to A FANDOM User. Any pokemon that is claimed to be "Located: Unknown" can only be obtained via gift or event. Speaking of events, yeah, they will happen. I will occassionally post on my wall a message advertising a special pokemon, and the first few to reply will obtain that pokemon. There are LegMarts and Leggymon Centers in every town, however I am not including them on the locations list to save time. Category:Roleplay Category:Other